City-State of Drandmir
The City-State of Drandmir The City-State of Drandmir is a chapter of the High Fantasy Society located in Austin, Texas (formerly of Georgetown, Texas). ''Drandmir began in the summer of 1996 as a shire under the leadership and direction of the Kingdom of Barad Duin, and Sir Sasha Windwalker and Dame Kaitlyn. However, in time the leaders of Drandmir felt they were being managed heavy handed and being treated as less than equal. As such they named themselves a "Free City State" to show that they were no longer under the direction by any other group. Members Houses and Companies *House Impossible *Clan Nightmare *Venerable Order of Dragavon *House of the Shaded Grotto *House of the Second Age *Cohors Praetoria XIII *Clan Babu *Clan Mook *Fallen Current Active Members Sir Darien Spider, Sir Garrick Kershaw, Nemo, Josaic, Sir Martock, Arn, Jaymz, Xavier, Ezraduin, Darphius, Tony P. Morley Belted Members of Drandmir Drandmir knights are expected to be competent in all three knightly pursuits, though outstanding in one specifically, and prepared to swear themselves to future service to Drandmir. The offer of knighthood is made by no less than the unanimous decision of all active members of the Drandmir circle of knights. The accumulation of previous awards is not taken into account in this decision. Drandmir's knights are restricted from romantic engagements with their squires, and traditionally only take one squire at a time. The Knights' Circle also keeps other secret rites of initiation. Knights of Drandmir can be belted in the following orders: *Order of the Flame : Art & Sciences *Order of the Hero : Service *Order of the Dragon : Fighting Additionally, knights from other kingdoms have been welcomed into the Drandmir circle: *Dame Kaitlyn of Barad Duin *Sir Prophet of Barad Duin *Sir Darphius Chronus of Silver Spire *Sir Augustus of Silver Spire History Sequence of Ascension Lord Drandmir the Great *device: Sable, The Broken Sword and Dragon Wings Summer 1996 : Sheriff Sigmund the Ender *device: none *Deputy Niem D'Temeron *Drandmir officially founded by Sigmund the Ender and Torack. A war erupts between Richard Plantagenent and Sigmund the Ender, culminating in the shooting of Rory Darkmoon, by an archer later revealed to be a member of Drandmir's populace, known only as Boyd. Boyd is never turned over to authorities. Winter 1996/7 : Sheriff Niem D'Temeron *device: a bear Rampant *Last Sheriff of Drandmir Drandmir held its first open to the public event. A rising "conflict" between Barad Duin and Drandmir threatened the peace. D'Temeron made great efforts in diplomacy to smooth over disagreements. Summer 1997 : High Lord Vistrin the Ancient *arms: Gules, a rose Argent *Counselor Kharas Drandmir's Coronation witnesses the death of their Ruling Lord, D'Temeron. He was found murdered in his sleep and Drandmir implicates Barad Duin. Vistren rallies the people of Drandmir in the outrage over the death of D'Temeron, and implicates Barad Duin. Vistrin led the charge against Barad Duin for independence, and became the first High Lord of Drandmir. Festival of Drandmir held. *No one dies*. It was later revealed that Vistrin was responsible for D'Temeron's death and was able to achieve this goal by making a deal with demons. He filched on the deal and the demons came and "collected" Vistrin. Winter 1997/8 : High Lord Torack Bell *device: a fairy holding a sword *Counselor Caerid Lock Summer 1998 : High Lord Caerid Lock *arms: a dragon in Celtic knotwork *Counselor Tyra Torack is poisoned, presumed dead, and Caerid Lock takes office with Tyra the Barbarian at his side. Winter 1998/9 : High Lord Torack Bell *device: a fairy holding a sword *Counselor Elsha *Sir Kalen was made first Knight, of the Dragon, at CRW I *Sir Kharas becomes the second Knight, of the Hero, at a later court. Summer of 1999 : High Lady Amberly Firehair *arms: Sable, a flame Gules *Counselor Tannin *Champion Jenrick D'Tenriss *Chancellor Charles Amberly was a tyrant who ruled with a fiery fist. She took control of the throne after kidnapping High Lady Elsha and charming the majority of the nobles with an otherworldly power of attraction. Amberly waged constant war against other kingdoms and routinely encased her enemies in cages to burn them alive. A secret resistance organization called the Shadow Circle learned that Amberly was a creature of evil from another plane, and together they performed a ritual to banish her into the netherworld. Shortly thereafter, Elsha was rescued and returned to the throne. *Caerid Lock receives the Order of the Flame Elsha *arms: Sable, a pegasus *all other officers remained *Sir Sharjinka receives the Order of the Dragon Winter 1999/2000 : High Lord Nezzerin *device: a monkey brandishing a sword *Councilor Kharas *Chancellor Tannin elected mid reign Ruling Lord Nezzerin drained the city into debt, and his chancellor, Baron Tannin, sold Nezzerin off to the highest bidder. Lady Aura and Viscountess Terras Ember bought the Ruling Lord and they intended to sell off the crown. *Sir Torack recieves the Order of the Hero at Coronation *Dame Elsha recieves the Order of the Hero at Midreign Summer of 2000 : High Lord Ameron the Usurped *device: a letter 'A' Gules *Councilor Ameriss *Champion Hojo Ameron was a weak High Lord with a power hungry sister, Ameriss. Ameriss had been adopted and trained by Amazon warrior women, and Ameron set her as his councilor in exchange for support of the Amazon tribe in his overthrow of the Drandmir thrown. Ameron won victory, but Ameriss lost favor with the tribe. At a celebratory feast for victory, Ameriss stabbed her brother to death, only to find herself poisoned. The Amazons immediately executed Ameriss for offenses against them, before the poison could take effect. Winter 2000/1 : High Lady Shokie *arms: Sable, a leopard *Counselor Caerid Lock In the confusion after the assassination of Ameron, Shokie the thief made a grab for the crown and sword of Drandmir. With no strong leadership, and overwhelming opposing forces, the walls of Drandmir fell to a mysterious invading force from the eastern coast, the Horde. Shokie marshaled the Drandmir army and fought a bloody war to repel the invaders. After months of bloody conflict the entire force inexplicably packed up, and sailed away. As "payment" for her leadership, Shokie embezzled all she could and fled the city with the entirety of the treasury. Note by Brother Fredrik: Don't believe all you hear about Shokie. I know where that money ended up and it was not in her purse. *Sir Terras Ember receives Order of the Hero at Coronation Winter 2001/2 : High Lord Torack Bell *arms: Sable, a fairy holding a sword *Counselor Kelsar The hunt is on for the thief, Shokie, who stole the treasury and fled the City State when defenses were in most need of resources for repair. Tracked to a small village, it was found that she'd bought the entire town and renamed it Shokie-town. She was using her stolen resources to building vast improvements on roads and buildings, along with new wall defenses. Strangely enough, she was also becoming known locally for throwing regular street parties and festivals involving disco music and a large mirrored ball. *Sir Porteus receives the Order of the Dragon Summer of 2002 : High Lord Kelsar Moonseye *arms: Vert, a tree Argent *Counselor Matthias Lightlock *Chancellor Yonwe elected mid reign *Sir Nezzerin made Knight of the Dragon Kelsar was a benevolent ruler who attempted to restore the City State to its former glories with days of feasting, and celebration and tried to make peace with Drandmir's neighbors. However, his reign is known less for these achievements than it is for the catastrophic return of Amberly Forces bent of destruction stole the candle in which Amberly was held, and release her. She assembled an army and burned half the city to the ground before Lord Kelsar and the nobility finally stopped her in the Throne Room. Kelsar is killed by Amberly in the ensuing battle, and Amberly is forced back into the candle, which is broken to bits and scattered across the land. Nezzerin seized control of the City-State for a second time. *Nezzerin receives the Order of the Dragon Winter 2002/3 : High Lord Nezzerin *arms: Sable, a monkey brandishing a sword *Councilor Verminaard Du'brione *Sir Martock receives the Order of the Dragon at midreign (Dec. 13-15) Nezzerin leaves to take up the mantel of king of the monkeys. He is last seen wandering eastward wearing a tutu & large amounts of black fur. March-?? 2003 : High Lord Aeowynn *arms: a round sun with four triangular rays *The Shire of Morconor is formed amidst large legal problems *Chancellor Lady Anastacia Lightlock elected at mid-reign Winter 2003-4 : Orlandu the Untested device: no heraldry *Chancellor Anastacia Lightlock left office in October Summer 2004 : Catrina Dragonheart device: no heraldry Winter 2004-5 : Darien Spider *arms: Sable, two triangles touching at the point in Pale, Gules Summer 2005 : Xavier of Babu *arms: a sable winged serpent on an azure field facing sinister Winter 2005-6 : Azel Khan of the Horde *arms: Sable, Crescent Gules *Councilor Garrick Kershaw Spring 2006 : Garrick Kershaw *device: unknown *Chancellor Darien Spider elected mid reign June 24, 2006-Jan 2007 : Melena *arms: Sable with diamonds Azure, a Mullet of 13 Argent *Councilor Sir Kelsar *Champion Sir Giovani *Chancellor Salazar elected mid reign - October 28 At Midreign celebration Lord Omit kidnapped the High Lady and held her hostage for a few months. He was caught, and promptly arrested at Coronation and banished from the kingdom. *Sir Giovani made Knight of the Falcon at end-reign "on a stick" January-August 2007 : Melena *arm: Sable with diamonds Azure, a Mullet of 13 Argent *Councilor Darien Spider *Champion Garrick Kershaw *Chancellor Giovani elected mid reign - April 14 The outlaw Lord Omit mysteriously reappeared at Midreign with Squire Chagear provide the High Lady with 'gifts' that were revealed to be their members in a box and were rejected. Lord Omit once again attacked the court at the last coronation in an assassination attempt. He was captured then escaped his shackles. Melena was offered protection by Sir Gabriel P. Morley and Dame Metal, and she fled with them. Melena is still staying within Dame Metal's estate...as far as anyone knows. *Sir Darien Spider made Knight of the Dragon at midreign Fall 2007-08 : Nemo *arms: Sable, a crescent moon Elevated Argent, a tree Abased *Councilor Melena *Chancellor Rhavin elected mid reign Summer 2008 : High Lord Darien Spider *arms: Sable, two triangles touching at the point in pale, Gules *Councilor Unknown *Champion Giovani *Chancellor Garrick Kershaw elected mid reign Winter 2008-09 : High Lord Giovani *arms: Checky Gules and Or, a Chief Vert *Councilor Valerie *Champion Morbie SIlveraxe Contacts and Directions Drandmir now meets at Balcones Community Park in north Austin on Sundays from 2 to 7. Driving Directions: Traveling South: Take I35 South to Austin. Take exit '''250A-251' toward I-35 BUS/TX-1/Hesters Crossing/TX-45. Turn right onto Louis Henna Blvd. ''' Turn left onto '''Farm to Market 1325 S/La Frontera Blvd under the overpass. '''Take the 1st left onto '''Farm to Market 1325 S. '''Turn right onto Parmer Ln. Turn left onto '''Amherst Dr. The park will be at the end of Amherst to the left. Traveling North: Take I35 North. Take exit 240B to merge onto US-183 N toward Research Blvd. Take the TX-1 Loop exit toward Mopac Blvd. '''Take the exit toward '''TX-1325 S/Burnet Rd/Duval Rd. '''Turn left onto '''Duval Rd. Turn right onto Amherst. The park is on the immediate right. ---- Drandmir site Category:HFS Chapters Category:HFS Texas Category:HFS Chapters Category:HFS Texas